


Falling from Virtue

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	1. Falling from Virtue

"This year is going to be different," said the Joker, as he buttoned up his overcoat. He knew the Batman would track him down tonight, and he was determined to change the rules.

 

In two hours, Batman proved him right, following him to a dark alley in The Narrows. "Batsy!" the Joker exclaimed joyfully. "I am so happy to see you."

 

Batman responded by shoving him against the brick wall. "And a Happy New Year to you, too!" the Joker laughed. Batman pushed him against the wall again – but instead of hitting his nemesis, the big bat gave in to a desire the Joker decided he must have been harboring since they first met face-to-face in the MCU interrogation room.

 

Batman kissed him.

 

The Joker's eyes flew open in surprise – after all, it was supposed to be his plan to kiss Batman. He soon found himself responding enthusiastically. What did it matter whose idea it was? They were kissing, weren't they?

 

It became apparent rather quickly that both men had wanted this for too long. They didn't break for breath for quite some time. When they did, the Joker fisted his gloved hands in Batman's cape and pulled him closer. "We can't do this here," he murmured. He met Batman's dark eyes with his own. "Why don't we have ourselves a little rendezvous back at one of those suites you keep downtown in that fancy hotel of yours…" He held Batman's gaze, deliberately adding, "…Bruce?"

 

To his credit, Batman gave no outward indication of surprise over the Joker learning his true identity. Instead, he stared at the clown for a long moment before giving a brief nod. "In an hour, then," he growled. He started to walk away but turned back. "No killing, no casualties. If anyone gets hurt in order to make this meeting happen…it doesn't happen."

 

The Joker nodded in wordless agreement before disappearing into the night.

 

* * * * *

 

Bruce Wayne arrived at hotel rather quickly. He changed from his armor to a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading for the front desk. He had called ahead to tell them he was coming. He always maintained three suites at this hotel for his use at any given time. Most of the time, the rooms housed visiting guests of Wayne Enterprises. Lau, a former business associate and mob money-launderer, once stayed there; Bruce figured the Joker found out about the suites through him. Right before he killed him…

 

Bruce nodded to the desk clerk and took the key. He hadn't told the Joker which suite they would use, but he had no doubt the insane clown would find him. Sometimes they thought so much alike, it scared him.

 

He turned the key in the lock and stepped into the room. "Well, it certainly took you long enough," he heard the Joker's voice call out from the bedroom. Bruce found the clown sitting on the bed. He had removed his purple overcoat but still wore his suit jacket, vest, shirt, and pants. And his gloves, Bruce noted with distraction.

 

The Joker stared in surprise as Bruce knelt before him. Wordlessly, the billionaire set to removing the criminal's well-worn leather shoes and wildly-patterned socks. Bruce took the Joker's hands and removed the gloves with his teeth. If his grunt of approval was any indication, it was probably the most erotic thing the Joker had ever experienced. Bruce made quick work of jacket, vest and shirt. Then, he pulled the Joker up into his arms and kissed him for a while before undoing his pants.

 

"Into the bathroom," Bruce whispered. He didn't give the Joker a chance to object. "We're going to take off our masks."

 

As Bruce pulled him into the bathroom and set about turning on the water, the Joker murmured, "'Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall.'"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bruce, recognizing the quote as Shakespeare.

 

"It seemed apropos," said the Joker. "I've been re-reading the Bard's works lately. Not a whole lot else to do when you're locked away in Arkham…"

 

Bruce was struck with an image of the Joker with a leather-bound edition of Shakespeare in his lap, like the ones he used to have at Wayne Manor. The image made him smile.

 

"What?" the Joker snapped self-consciously. "Surprised to find out I can read?"

 

"No," Bruce admitted. "Just didn't picture you as the iambic pentameter type."

 

"Yeah, well." The Joker licked his lips and dragged his hand back through his curly, green-tinted hair with an indignant huff. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he grumbled.

 

"I'm sure there is," Bruce said quietly. He pushed the Joker into the shower and shoved him under the spray before kissing him again. The two men frotted desperately against each other while exploring each other's mouths. It wasn't until they both groaned in satisfaction that they actually got down to the business of bathing. The Joker was nervous about having his makeup washed off, but Bruce kept kissing him. "Fuck, you're hot!" he groaned against the Joker's neck at one point.

 

After they were all clean and had spent a great deal of time kissing, Bruce turned off the water. The Joker dried off first and walked back into the bedroom. Watching him, Bruce noticed he had the most perfect behind. Another smile found its way onto Bruce's face.

 

The Joker eased his nude body onto the bed. Quite unexpectedly, he twisted around and executed a back-bend, lifting that perfect ass a good foot and a half off the mattress. Bruce felt his appreciation of the Joker's flexibility go straight to his cock. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and for a brief, irrational moment, he wished he could fuck the Joker in that position.

 

Bruce walked over, leaned down and claimed the Joker's lips with his own. He wanted, needed to be inside this man. But, it had to be his way. "Tell me how much you want it," he hissed, biting the Joker's earlobe.

 

"I want you," the Joker whispered, his body shivering with desire. "I want…want you to fuck me."

 

Bruce tried to smother his whimper at the other man's words, but he failed miserably. He saw the Joker's scarred lips twist into a smirk. Bruce pulled him into his lap and gave him another kiss. He handed over a jar of lube. "You do it," he said. "Prepare yourself."

 

Still smirking, the Joker dipped two fingers into the slippery substance and inserted them into himself. He then lubed up Bruce's cock, positioned himself over it, and carefully sat down. It was slow going but at last the Joker was fully seated on Bruce's cock. He put his arms around Bruce. The billionaire leaned forward and nibbled on the Joker's lip. He drew back and their eyes locked. For a long moment, they sat frozen, staring at each other and taking in the enormity of this act, this bond they had created.

 

The Joker broke the mood by lifting himself off Bruce's cock and sliding back down. Both men groaned as he repeated the action. On the fourth time, the clown's eyes rolled back into his head and Bruce knew he had found his sweet spot. He put his hands on the Joker's hips and was gratified to see his eyes flutter closed. "There?" he asked.

 

"Yes," the Joker moaned, as Bruce hit his prostate a third time. "Right there, Brucey!"

 

In a couple of minutes, the Joker dissolved into a moaning, quivering bundle of nerves. Bruce changed their position, rolling the other man onto his back. It took a couple of tries to find the Joker's prostate again, but oh, when he did… "Touch yourself," Bruce ordered.

 

The Joker complied, using his other hand to rake scratches down Bruce's back. Bruce shuddered and moaned. "Ah," his lover cooed, "so, the big bat gets off on a little pain, too, hm?" He lifted his head and bit Bruce where his neck met his shoulder.

 

Bruce hissed in pleasure and thrust faster.

 

"That's it!" the Joker cackled, laving the wound with his tongue before biting Bruce's neck again.

 

"Fuck," Bruce moaned. His toes curled as he entwined his hand with the Joker's slightly smaller one.

 

"Yeah…come for me, Brucey," the Joker urged breathlessly, nipping Bruce for a third time.

 

Bruce shuddered, feeling his body comply with the Joker's command. He could feel the friction of knuckles against his belly as the Joker fisted himself rapidly. It only took a few pulls before the clown joined him in orgasm, his release spurting onto his own stomach. They moaned against each other and shuddered in pleasure.

 

When it was over, Bruce leaned down and kissed the Joker. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight, possessive embrace. The Joker didn't protest as he drifted off to sleep. They belonged to each other, now; truly a good start to the New Year, trading a little sin for a lot of pleasure.

 

Falling from virtue had never felt so right.


	2. Sex in Wayne Tower

The Joker was making slow and steady progress through Wayne Tower. It had been over a week since he and Bruce had spent New Year's Eve and most of New Year's Day together in the suite at Bruce's hotel. It had been incredible. The sex had been fantastic but it was more than the sex. The Joker felt himself getting drawn in, deeper entwined, tighter and tighter like those Chinese finger puzzles that held you tighter the more you struggled. The Joker didn't care, he wanted Bruce.

 

He also wanted the Batman. He had been out every night, but the Batman never found him. He remembered Batman's admonishment not to kill civilians in order to see him, so the going was slow. So, the Joker did the only thing he could do that would ensure a meeting: he was breaking into Wayne Tower. Eventually, he would reach his final goal, Bruce's office. After that – well, he wasn't one to make plans. Or so he liked everyone to believe, ha haa…

 

\- - -

 

Bruce Wayne had fallen asleep in another meeting. He was exhausted. He had been out every night patrolling as Batman, but every time he caught a glimpse of a purple coat, he turned the Tumbler in another direction. He wanted the Joker so much it scared him. They had spent over twenty-four hours together last week and Bruce kept reliving those hours in his mind, over and over again. All he saw when he closed his eyes was the Joker.

 

Bruce sighed and pushed open the door to his office. A leather-bound book caught his eye as soon as he entered. He had purchased a copy of Measure for Measure for the Joker and planned to give it to the insane clown when he sought him out that night. Bruce sighed again as he sat down at his desk. He wanted the Joker so bad in that moment, he seriously considered changing into Batman and going out in the middle of the day to look for him. He decided he was too tired and put his head down on the desk. He was almost asleep when he heard a voice in his ear.

 

"Hello, Brucey."

 

Bruce looked up and saw the Joker standing in front of his desk, live and in color. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

 

"Well, if Mohammed wouldn't come to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Mohammed." The clown smiled, sucking on the insides of his scarred cheeks. "I wanted to see you."

 

"You didn't hurt..." Bruce's voice trailed off.

 

"No, I didn't hurt anyone," the Joker answered, rolling his eyes like a petulant schoolboy.

 

"Good. Now, come here."

 

The two men came together. Their mouths met, and tongues crashed hungrily.

 

"Get your clothes off," Bruce ordered, unbuckling his own pants and pushing them down past his knees. He searched his desk frantically for something he could use as lube. Finally, he found some hand lotion under a stack of folders. "Here." He thrust the jar at the Joker. "Hurry..."

 

The Joker prepared himself quickly and climbed into Bruce's lap. Bruce leaned the chair back as he breached the Joker. They both groaned as Bruce's cock slid into the Joker millimeter by millimeter. Finally, he was fully seated and there was no hesitation on his part as he started to move. He put his hands on the Joker's hips to urge him along.

 

"Get rid of this." Bruce managed to unbutton the Joker's vest and most of his shirt. He tried to push it away, wanting their bare skin to touch. The Joker was much more direct. He simply grasped Bruce's shirt and ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Bruce moaned at this and then moaned again as the Joker bit his shoulder. The pace was frantic and both men knew they wouldn't last long.

 

"Fuck," Bruce sighed, as the Joker got his shirt off finally and their naked skin slid together.

 

"Brucey..." the Joker whined, bending down to kiss him again.

 

Bruce couldn't, couldn't, couldn't hold out any longer. "Hurry," he urged the Joker. "I...can't..."

 

"Do it, Brucey." The Joker licked his lips.

 

Bruce came so hard that he blacked out for a second. When he came back to himself, he saw that the Joker had joined him in orgasm. "Shit," Bruce muttered, looking at his ruined shirt. He balled it up and used it to wipe the come from his stomach.

 

"Indeed," the Joker observed wryly. "Why haven't you come to see me?"

 

Bruce thought about a lot of answers and decided to go with the truth. "I want you too much," he said. He threw his soiled shirt on the floor.

 

"What?"

 

"I want you too much," he repeated. "It seemed....I thought...I never...." Bruce trailed off and looked at the Joker.

 

The Joker met his eyes. The same thing had happened the weekend before. They would lock eyes and stare at each other, unable to look away, until one of them broke the gaze. And, like last weekend, the gaze was usually broken by them kissing.

 

The kiss didn't last long because the intercom on Bruce's desk buzzed. "Mr. Wayne," his secretary intoned, "Coleman Reese is here to see you."

 

Coleman Reese had become a pain in Bruce's ass ever since Bruce crashed his Lamborghini to save the nervous little man's sorry butt. The fool had applied for a job at Wayne Enterprises promptly after that. Lucius Fox decided it was a wise move to hire him, to see if he would try to tell the world Bruce was Batman. As the weeks passed, Bruce decided that Reese had no intention of telling the world, but saving his life had caused him to develop a huge crush on his employer. Bruce compensated by giving Coleman assignments that took a lot of time to complete.

 

"I have two envelopes with assignments for Mr. Reese. I put them on your desk."

 

"I see them, Mr. Wayne," his secretary said.

 

"Tell Mr. Reese to see Lucius after he finishes that," Bruce instructed. He wanted to end the conversation because the Joker was moving in a most delightful way and Bruce found his cock, which had never left the Joker, reacting.

 

"Yes, Mr. Wayne."

 

"And call the hotel and tell them I want one of the suites." Bruce knew he sounded arrogant and dismissive, but his secretary was used to it and in fact, expected it. "That will be all."

 

The Joker reached over and shut off the intercom as soon as the words left Bruce's mouth. They were both aroused again and the Joker wanted to get down to business. The second time they moved at a much more languid pace, and afterward, they snuggled together in the chair.

 

"Let's go to the hotel," Bruce suggested. "Meet me downstairs in the parking garage. Look for the Lamborghini."

 

"Mmm…okay."

 

Bruce took the elevator down and got into his car. He waited and waited for the Joker, but after forty minutes, he decided the clown must have gone on ahead. He went to the hotel, but the Joker wasn't there, either. He was heading back to Wayne Tower when his cell phone rang. It was the Joker.

 

"Where are you?" Bruce asked.

 

"I'm stuck in the elevator. It isn't moving. I got on at the 36th floor. It stopped around eighteen. Brucey, you have to get me out of here. I don't like small, enclosed spaces."

 

The elevators always shut down after the majority of people left the building for the day. They would need to be reset. It was just the Joker's bad luck that he was on one when it happened. Bruce could tell his lover was really upset. "Hey, calm down," he said. "I'm on my way." He didn't hang up on the Joker and he could hear him taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Bruce knew he would have to get to him as soon as he came out of that elevator, or else someone was going to die.

 

"Hey, Mr. Wayne," the guard greeted him.

 

"Could you reset the elevators? I need to go get something," Bruce said.

 

The guard pushed a button. Bruce headed over to the bank of elevators. As soon as the doors opened, he grabbed the Joker and dragged him into the nearest men's room. He locked the door behind them. Since the building was deserted, he had to flick on the lights.

 

Bruce could sense the Joker was about to scream in rage and fear, and covered his lips with his own to smother the howl. The Joker sagged against him but Bruce could tell he was still on edge. He kissed him harder and then slid to his knees, pulling the Joker's pants down.

 

There was a mirror on the door of the bathroom. The Joker could look into the mirror and see Bruce sucking his cock. The sight was incredibly erotic. The Joker took hold of Bruce by the hair and began fucking his mouth. Bruce didn't seem to mind. He moaned around the Joker's cock. He unzipped his own pants and started stroking himself.

 

Bruce would sneak peaks in the mirror, as well. The scene was so hot; it excited him more that the Joker had him by the hair. He stroked himself harder. It was only a few minutes before he was groaning around the Joker's cock as he spurted onto his hand. This sent the Joker over the edge and he began to shoot down Bruce's throat.

 

At the end, Bruce pulled off and let the last few drops spatter on his lips and face. "Fuck, that was hot." He pulled the Joker down and kissed him, smearing the come on his lips onto the Joker's face.

 

"Mm, yes, it was," the Joker agreed breathlessly. "C'mon. Let's get cleaned up. I wanna be somewhere alone and naked with you."

 

"Yeah, okay." Bruce headed for the sink.

 

"Will you order me a lobster for dinner from room service?"

 

From claustrophobic criminal mastermind to cheerful, post-orgasmic mooch, Bruce could never predict what side of the Joker he would see next. He laughed. "Yes," he said softly. "I'll even get you extra melted butter."

 

"Ooh, big spender!" The Joker thrust his nose close to Bruce's ear, his voice dropping to a lusty purr. "I can hardly wait."

 

"Then let's go – and this time, we'll take the stairs." Bruce opened the bathroom door. "We probably shouldn't press our luck any more than we already are."

 

The Joker gave him a wink and a click of his tongue. "Good idea," he said, and made a sweeping gesture toward the exit. "Age before beauty, as they say…"

 

Bruce just snorted. "Come on," he said, grabbing the snickering clown by the collar and dragging him from the room. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel, either…


End file.
